This invention relates generally to refrigerators and more particularly, to icemakers for bottom mount freezer type refrigerators.
Refrigerators and freezers typically include an icemaker. The icemaker receives water for ice production from a water valve typically mounted to an exterior of the refrigerator or freezer case. The water valve typically is coupled to a fill tube via polyethylene tubing. Water is dispensed from the fill tube into a tray in which ice cubes are formed. Specifically, the fill tube transports water from the polyethylene tubing to the icemaker located inside the freezer. The fill tube typically is either foamed in place or extends through an opening in the case.
A bottom mount type refrigerator includes a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment. The freezer compartment is located below the fresh food portion, and generally, the temperature in the freezer compartment is intended to be maintained below the freezing point of water. The temperature in the fresh food compartment is intended to be maintained at a higher temperature than the temperature in the freezer compartment, and generally, above the freezing temperature of water. Specifically, the temperature in the fresh food compartment generally is not sufficiently cold to freeze items or to form ice.
Even though the temperature in the fresh food compartment is not sufficient to form ice, it would be desirable to have ice and chilled water service through the fresh food door of a bottom mount freezer type of refrigerator. Due to the location of the freezer (i.e., below the fresh food compartment), moving ice upward from the bottom freezer compartment to the door of the fresh food compartment would be difficult and not very practical. Also, since the fresh food compartment temperature is above the freezing point, ice cannot be made in the fresh food compartment.